It is common for users to employ the use of multiple display devices. For example, an office worker may have two or more computer monitors mounted on their desk. Additionally, many electronic devices contain two displays, which may or may not contain touch capability.
All of these devices provide a way of displaying many different images on the screens. The processing systems of these devices also allow the images to be displayed across both screens. In other words, part of the image is displayed on one screen (i.e., display) and the other part of the image is displayed on the other screen.